MY Beloved Monster
by Sarkura
Summary: The young tale of a friend and a man. In the beginning the friend was just that- a friend... At the end, driven mad with lust and unfathomable power the man submits to his greed. Mine, mine- he's mine. Now at present there is only sickened twists in the friend's gut that he did not see the insanity within the other man's eyes.


1st: MY Beloved Monster

2nd: The Monster

3rd: Monster Remix

MY Beloved Monster I

Can you... imagine it? A world so similar to yours yet totally different? A world where a few unfortunate souls are cursed with a power they cannot contain. And a world where these 'souls' are called 'Angels'.

Of course you can't. It doesn't exist where you come from and therefore there is no such possibility you will ever understand. Even if you try to become one yourself. Rare as these beautiful angels arrive from the sky above and beyond- one of them is my friend. My wonderfully beautiful friend. Mine is more beautiful and beyond any other, simply because he is mine; there is no way in hell (if there is one) that can out match my friend, he wouldn't be mine if I did not declare as much. And this is the reason why I must break him apart and re-piece him.

He will never leave my side again.

Ah yes- curse me and my black soul. It is only natural for me to do as a human's desire breeds- it is in my nature and my fate to make him mine and only mine.

He belongs to me.

I want him so bad. I can feel his warm heat brush against me ever so slightly when we sit under the tree, in the shade protecting us from the hash rays of afternoon sunlight. His eyes full of mirth and a grin threatening to appear at the tales of my so called adventures with woman.

He can't be anywhere near these woman, you see... they would devour him before he could enjoy a small talk with them. Greedy bitches. Therefore I make sure my friend has his hood on when we come to the markets and around town. They're all lucky to be within his presence.

I humble myself significantly when I am with him. He is that precious I make he does not get even the slightest notation what I want with him. Yes. Not only do I want his soul, I want his body- his everything. Understand now? I go mad over this young man. Heh- well I guess I should just say that we are the same age almost. Haha! I lied! He is older than me by roughly 6 years... physically anyway.

His everything is mine.

A grand old mansion with new furnishings and mended things here and there are all placed strategically to make the mansion show off it's potentials. I know he is curious of my home, normally there are many servants and maids around but today I told them to have a day off. My family all in another country at the moment too busy to return to this old place for a visit.

I'm good at lying now... When did this happen?

I lied to my friend that this is my home and only I live in it. I lied about my family; none of them is dead. He sympathizes with me, after all I know he has nothing but himself and the small sack of items and valuables he was thrown with by his parents before they was murdered.

He ran and ran... and eventually bumped into me. I was only small back then but I knew when I saw him, he was an angel with a soul so bright it made large shadows form behind every person's back and if they wasn't careful... they was dead. But I can handle it- my soul has been burnt black at that first glaze of his.

Closer comes fate and soon destiny follows.

Down we go to my 'bedroom in the basement' which really is not. My secret is down in the abyss darkness that plagues the narrow and steep staircase. The moisture in the air turning colder with every step to everlasting darkness. And yet it is ironic that he still glows within this void I call abyss and darkness. Every sense of him defies all my logic and refuses to let this unrelenting aura around him slip even just a second. I want to break him a part and taste and feel every last drop of his illogical puzzle.

Oh best not to get too excited. I might scare him. After all at the base of this staircase is the last time he will see sunlight.

* * *

Sarkura: Hi... *waves nervously*

Readers: Where the hell you been?

Sarkura: Ehehe... Around and about? Anyway- As a response to those that do read monster mix, I rarely write anymore (I'm not very good at story telling anyway) and this is simply because I was so busy for a while. Expect me to update irregularly.

Guess who is talking and stalking~ That is all.


End file.
